The present disclosure relates to metalworking, and more particularly to lubricants for metalworking.
Metalworking Fluids (MWFs) lubricate and cool metal during various metalworking processes (some non-limitative examples of which include cutting processes, forming processes, etc.) and are useful for proper process function. Specifically, MWFs increase tool life, substantially ensure proper surface finish, permit faster manufacturing rates, and reduce energy consumption during machining. They are typically oil in water emulsions, where the oil lubricates and the water cools the cutting zone. However, the mixture of oil and water has the potential to make MWFs an environmental and occupational health concern. This may be due, at least in part, to the metals, organic constituents, and microorganisms that may accumulate in these fluids and to the aerosols that may form when they are sprayed in large excess onto machining processes. The aerosols that may form from these oily solutions reduce the air quality in the workplace and may, in some cases, potentially have acute and/or chronic skin and lung impacts on workers. The oil in water emulsions tend to degrade over time as a result of microbial attack and hard water ion accumulation, which may pose a waste treatment problem, particularly if the mixture contains toxic additives. Thus, the MWFs may become a hazardous waste problem when they reach the end of their useful life. Many environmental and health concerns potentially associated with MWFs may be substantially eliminated if the lubrication could be provided in minimal quantity using a solvent other than water.
As such, it would be desirable to provide metalworking lubrication in the minimal necessary quantity using a non-water solvent. Such an alternative solvent may advantageously reduce or eliminate the problems associated with water-based MWFs and, subsequently, the need for traditional MWF maintenance or treatment systems such as pumps and separation systems. Further, delivery of minimal quantity lubrication may conserve resources, maintain more consistent high quality process operation, and reduce life cycle emissions, while substantially aiding in removal of health risks and spoilage concerns potentially associated with traditional water-based MWFs.